bvofandomcom-20200213-history
Generic Hero Format
__toc__ Hero Stats Attack Cooldown - Duration (in seconds) between each attack Initial CD - Duration between each attack if the unit has no attack speed bonus from items, abilities, stats, or other factors. Initial APS - Number of attacks made by the unit with its initial attack cooldown and no speed bonuses. Transformed CD - Duration between each attack after a unit used a spell that transforms and reduces its attack cooldown. This does not include any speed bonuses. Max APS - Maximum number of attacks possible made by the unit with its transformed attack cooldown. Base Hp - Initial hp of the unit when it has no hp bonuses. Base Armor - Initial armor of the unit when it has no armor bonuses or penalty. All heroes start with a -3 armor penalty though Base Damage - Initial damage of the unit when it has no bonus damage, stats, or dice Number of Dice - Number of dices rolled every time the unit attacks Number of Sides - Number of side on the dice. The resulting numbers from the dice is added to an attack. The minimum damage displayed under the unit's attack occurs when the dice rolls its minimum numbers while the maximum damage displayed occurs when the dice rolls its maximum numbers. Agility + Level - Initial agility that the unit begins with at level 1, plus the amount of agility the unit gains every level. Strength + Level - Initial strength that the unit begins with at level 1, plus the amount of strength the unit gains every level. Intel + Level - Initial intelligence that the unit begins with at level 1, plus the amount of intelligence the unit gains every level. Movement Speed - Initial movement speed of a unit that is displayed when when it has no bonus speed. Transformed MS Bonus - Bonus movement speed gained/lost through metamorph-based skills like Bankai or Gear 2nd. Summary (work in progress and will repeat some pro/con/tips/counter/misc info) Brief description of the hero in the form of a paragraph Spell Type (verifications on certain heroes are required) Physical Damage = Reduced by armor Magical Damage = Reduced by armor type (always take 75% of stated damage) Pure Damage = Reduced by nothing (always take 100% of stated damage) Mixed Damage = Reduced by both armor and armor type (reduced twice) Q has 6 levels W has 5 levels E has 5 levels R has 5 levels T has 5 levels Pro (work in progress) Things that makes the hero good Con (work in progress) Things that makes the hero good Tips (work in progress) Suggestions to play the hero Counters (work in progress) Suggestions to beat the hero Misc (work in progress) Things that doesn't exactly fit in other places, though some thing might still be repeated here. These are generally facts about the hero : Example: Rukia's T is bugged up so that the max number of hits gets ignored. This is a Misc Info. The fact that the bug allows Rukia to do a lot of damage falls under the Pro category too